


Peace

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie and Bill have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Peace  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sookie and Bill have a talk.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word grave on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

She kneeled by his grave and ran her fingers over his name on the plaque. It was such a weird feeling to know that this was the spot he had been buried in many years ago.

“Are you okay, Sookie?”

Sookie looked up at Bill. “I’m fine. I was just removing the leaves and brush from...” She quickly looked up at him. If it was weird for her what must it be like for him?

“It is okay, Sookie. I made peace with that feeling a long time ago.” He held at his hand to help her to her feet.


End file.
